La Aprobación Del Océano
by mizuki-95
Summary: Gruvia Month día 2 Juvia da un paseo por la playa y mientras reflexiona sobre su nueva relación con Gray escucha la voz de una mujer que aclara todas sus dudas.


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

 **La Aprobación Del Océano**

* * *

Juvia y Gray se encontraban en el puerto de Hargeon recién terminada una misión, luego de la guerra contra Álvarez se habían vuelto una pareja y con frecuencia hacían trabajos juntos, comenzaba a atardecer y a petición de Juvia ambos jóvenes paseaban por la playa tomados de la mano, la maga de agua caminaba sonriente sobre la blanca y suave arena hasta que miró a Gray y se dio cuenta de que el parecía no disfrutar el paseo tanto como ella, su cara parecía más seria que de costumbre y apenas se dio cuenta de que ella lo veía desvió la mirada.

Gray no estaba enojado ni mucho menos, simplemente estaba avergonzado ¿caminar por la playa tomando a alguien de la mano? nunca se había imaginado a si mismo haciendo ese tipo de cosas así que esa era la verdadera razón de su actitud, en cierto punto la pareja paso al lado de unas mujeres que comenzaron a susurrar "que bonita pareja", "la juventud de hoy" y un montón de frases que abochornaron al mago de hielo, en ese momento Gray solo deseaba regresar a su habitación pues aquello era nuevo para él, comenzó a alejarse unos cuantos centímetros de Juvia con cada paso que daba y al final ambos avanzaban con la mano completamente estirada.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—preguntó Juvia al notar el distanciamiento entre ellos.

—Oye Juvia se está haciendo tarde, volvamos al hotel—dijo Gray soltando la mano de Juvia—tenemos que volver al gremio temprano por la mañana.

—Gray-sama puede volver al hotel si quiere, Juvia tiene algo que hacer—dijo la peliazul agachando la mirada.

Gray se quedó atónito mirando como la maga de agua avanzaba por la playa dejándolo atrás, suspiró hondo y se dio la vuelta en dirección al hotel mientras ella se perdía de vista, Juvia siguió caminado por unos minutos y luego se sentó en la orilla de la playa permitiendo que el mar acariciara sus pies, el agua siempre había sido un relajante natural para ella, pasó casi una hora pensando en lo que había sucedido y la peliazul llegó a una conclusión, él estaba molesto porque estaba pidiendo demasiado, ella era consciente de que para Gray demostrar cariño en público era algo difícil, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse contenta cuando caminaban tomados de la mano, compartían un paraguas o cuando él hacia cualquier gesto afectuoso, después de todo eran novios ¿no? una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó en el mar, en ese momento la maga de agua escuchó una voz femenina.

—No estés triste él siempre es así, no es tu culpa solo dale algo de tiempo…

—¿Quién está ahí?—cuestionó Juvia.

La maga de agua miraba de un lado a otro y no veía a nadie, sin embargo la voz volvió a escucharse, si la maga tuviera que explicarlo hubiera dicho que era parecido a la telepatía de Warren pues se dio cuenta de que en realidad nadie estaba hablando con ella directamente.

—Veo que eres una buena chica, tienes mi aprobación, cuida bien de Gray y hazlo feliz—dijo la voz—puede ser algo terco y malhumorado algunas veces pero es un chico maravilloso.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué le dices eso a Juvia?...

Luego de eso Juvia sacó los pies del agua, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la playa con la esperanza de encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz, le parecía extraño que aquella persona hablaba con familiaridad de Gray, como si lo conociera bien, al final por más que buscó al único que encontró fue al susodicho, después de quince minutos el mago de hielo se había arrepentido de dejarla irse sola y había vuelto a la playa, primero la esperó en el lugar donde se habían separado pero al ver que se tardaba en volver comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de topársela y lo había logrado.

—¿Dónde estabas? estaba esperándote y me preocupe porque no volvías—dijo Gray cuando la vio.

—Juvia quería seguir paseando en la playa—explicó ella.

—¿Por qué no me diste eso? es peligroso que una chica este sola a estas horas—exclamó algo preocupado.

—Juvia es una maga fuerte…

—Quiero decir…que—Gray soltó un suspiro—si era lo que querías podíamos haber ido juntos.

—Entonces ¿Gray-sama no está molesto con Juvia?—cuestionó la peliazul.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar molesto?—dijo Gray extendiendo la mano avergonzado.

Juvia se aferró a él y dieron un paseo corto antes de volver a su hotel, mientras caminaban ella le contó a Gray acerca de su extraña experiencia, él pensó que Juvia se lo había imaginado y no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto después de todo él y todos sus amigos sabían que la imaginación de la maga de agua podía ser muy activa cuando estaba preocupada, al final simplemente le dio por su lado y regresaron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Al día siguiente Juvia y Gray regresaron al gremio como tenían previsto, apenas el mago desnudista se distrajo peleando con Natsu la maga de agua se acercó a las chicas para contarles lo que había ocurrido en la playa.

—El océano habló con Juvia y le pidió que cuidara a Gray-sama…

—¿Qué quieres decir con el océano?—cuestionó Lucy.

—Juvia no sabe quién fue realmente pero era como si la voz saliera del agua—explicó Juvia.

—De nuevo estas contando esa historia, seguro fue tu imaginación—dijo Gray al escucharla.

—No, Juvia está segura de lo que escuchó, era una voz cálida y amable de mujer y ella quiere que Juvia este al lado de Gray-sama

—Mujer…océano…podría ser…imposible—se dijo a si mismo Gray recordando a su maestra.

* * *

Día dos del Gruvia Month, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva será bien recibida, no los estoy subiendo todos juntos porque algunos de mis fanfics serán de varios capítulos, posiblemente no sea el objetivo pero hubo temas en los que me inspire escribiendo y quedaron demasiado largos para ser One-shots por eso cada día lo estoy poniendo individual.

Recuerden que pueden entrar a mi perfil donde están los links de mis redes sociales, Facebook, Tumblr y DeviantArt apenas estoy empezando así que si te gusta lo que hago los likes, favoritos, reblogueos, llamas y demás me ayudarían mucho, sin más por el momento…

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
